Flik the Rabbit (1994 film) (UK VHS 1999)
''Flik the Rabbit ''is a UK VHS. This is Distributed by Disney Videos. Notes * '''Voice: '''Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit, Ellie Beaven as Young Girl/Flik’s Mother, Nancy Hendry as The Bunny Girl, Imelda Staunton as Village Mother/Sallena McCurry, Richard Dean Anderson as Flik‘s Father/Gobber McDew, Debi Derryberry as Young Flik/Curtis, Susan Sheridan as Baby Flik/Young Bunny Girl, Tom Kenny as Christopher Dale, Rob Rackstraw as Robert Wood Johnson/The Doctor, Steve Bulen as The Nurse, Michael Bell as The Chef, Ron Moody as The Wild Badger/The Policeman, James Murray as Master Splinter (Ratty’s Adopted Father)/The Customer, David Wills as The Security Guard, Sally Field as The Waitress/The Shopkeeper, Richard Briers as Rat and Peter Davison as Mole/Carson McFog * Release Date: 8th November 1999 * Distributed by: Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screen # Pizza Hut Commerical (1988) # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Mulan (Short version) (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1999 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Pooh Wishes", "Three Cheers of Rabbit and Eeyore" and "Imagine That, Christopher Robin". # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Available Now on Video ) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # Wally and The Frosty the Snowman (Available Now on Video) # Frosty The Snowman (1969) Trailer (Now Available) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # VCI Children‘s Videos Promo (1997 Because The “New For 97’” Has Been Cut Off) # Oliver and Company (Available Now on Video) # A Bug's Life (Available Now on Video) # The Wiggles Videos with clips of "Wiggle Time" and Yummy Yummy". # Disney Playschool Videos children's trailer from 1999 with clips of "The Wiggles", "The Animal Shelf", "Sesame Street" and "Winnie the Pooh". # Stay Tuned (Blue Background) # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Martin Gates Productions # Start of Flik the Rabbit (1994) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Flik the Rabbit (1994) # Martin Gates Productions (with Music) # Walt Disney Pictures (with Music) # Disney's Villains Revenge (Available from all good software retailers, On Windows and Macintosh CD ROM) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # The Lion King Broadway Musical # Doug's 1st Movie (Now Available on Video) # An Extremely Goofy Movie (Now it's Yours to Own on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # George of the Jungle (Now Available on Video) # Winnie The Pooh’s Most Grand Adventure (Available On Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Short Trailer (Now On Video) # Disney's Mr. Magoo # Disney's Rocketman # Martin Gates’ The Wind in the Willows Collection Preview Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Disney VHS Tapes Category:The Wind In The Willows Category:The Real Robot